Pakaian
by revabhipraya
Summary: Negara kecil yang akan tinggal di rumah Austria itu ... perempuan?


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Negara kecil yang akan tinggal di rumah Austria itu ... perempuan?

 **Pakaian** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Sejak kemarin Hungary tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Austria.

Pria itu bolak-balik kamar-gudang sambil memasang tampang resah. Memang sih raut wajah resahnya tidak begitu kentara, tapi Hungary yang sudah lama tinggal bersama Austria mustahil tidak menyadarinya.

"Mencari sesuatu, Austria-san?" tanya Hungary sambil mencegat Austria yang baru keluar dari gudang. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya hari ini pria itu bolak-balik tidak karuan.

"Ya," jawab Austria sebelum kembali berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Hungary terpaksa mengekor. "Apa perlu dibantu?"

"Sepertinya iya," sahut Austria tanpa menoleh. Saat tiba di depan kamar, pria itu cepat-cepat masuk dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia telaah pakaiannya satu demi satu, Hungary masih tidak mengerti untuk apa.

"Apa yang Austria-san cari?" tanya Hungary sambil bersiap kembali ke gudang. Akan ia biarkan Austria mencari di kamar sementara ia mencari di gudang.

"Pakaian," jawab Austria masih sambil memilah-milah pakaiannya.

"Oh? Yang seperti apa?" tanya Hungary lagi. Tumben Austria mencari pakaian sampai rusuh begini. Biasanya hanya partitur musik yang dapat membuatnya kalang kabut.

"Apa saja," jawab Austria seadanya. Ia masih tidak menoleh. "Yang penting berukuran kecil."

Hungary mengerjap kaget. "Austria-san akan punya anak?"

"Hah?" Austria menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis. "Punya anak bagaimana?"

Hungary tidak merespons, malah terkesan masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku bukan akan punya anak." Austria kembali menatap lemari pakaiannya. Ia pilah lagi pakaiannya. "Besok akan ada negara kecil yang dititipkan di rumah ini, dan aku harus mencari pakaian untuknya."

"Oh." Hungary tertawa pelan. Dia salah sangka rupanya. "Kalau begitu, akan kubantu mencari di gudang ya, Austria-san."

Austria tidak menjawab, tetapi Hungary tahu pria itu mengiyakan. Maka sang gadis cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang, lalu mulai membongkar peti-peti lama Austria.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Hungary berseru, "Austria-san! Aku menemukan peti baju lamamu!"

Seruan yang sanggup membuat Austria berlari tergopoh dari kamar ke gudang. "Mana? Mana?" tanyanya ketika muncul di ambang pintu gudang.

Bukannya mengucap, Hungary justru menjawab dengan menunjukkan sebuah jas ungu pucat berukuran kecil yang langsung Austria kenali sebagai pakaian favoritnya dulu. "Apa ukuran ini cukup, Austria-san?"

Austria berdeham. "Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita pindahkan saja peti ini ke kamarnya."

Lalu Austria dan Hungary mengangkut peti itu bersama ke kamar sang negara kecil yang akan datang besok. Keduanya sama-sama berharap pakaian yang mereka temukan ini disukai oleh si negara kecil.

.

Keesokan harinya, Austria dan Hungary menyambut kedatangan negara kecil itu di depan rumah. Austria sudah siap dengan rambut tertata rapi serta pakaian yang masih hangat karena baru disetrika. Hungary juga sudah siap dengan seragam pelayannya seperti biasa.

Negara kecil itu datang. Matanya sembap, pipinya basah, dan mulutnya membentuk parabola melengkung ke bawah. Jelas sekali negara kecil itu tidak rela harus tinggal di rumah Austria, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di zaman seperti ini, negara-negara kecil tidak akan dapat berlindung dari serangan negara-negara besar. Bahkan kalau Austria tidak salah dengar, saudara si negara kecil yang dititipkan kepadanya ini juga dititipkan kepada Spain.

Austria tidak bisa menangani anak kecil, apalagi yang baru menangis. Maka ia berdeham, megisyaratkan Hungary yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk bicara kepada anak kecil itu lebih dulu.

Hungary peka. Perempuan itu membungkuk sambil mengusap surai cokelat si negara kecil. "Halo, siapa namamu?" tanyanya ramah.

"I-I-Italy," jawab negara kecil itu dengan suara pelan. Setetes air mata keluar lagi dari mata kirinya.

"Tidak perlu menangis, Ita-chan," ucap Hungary, berusaha menghibur negara kecil itu. "Kamu aman di sini bersamaku, Hungary, dan pemilik rumah kita, Austria-san."

"Vee?" Italy menatap Austria dan Hungary bergantian. Meski masih berurai air mata, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, Hungary, kaubuatkan dulu minum untuk Italy," putus Austria cepat, berusaha menyudahi obrolan yang mulai terasa melankolis baginya. "Italy, kau boleh beristirahat dulu di ruang piano. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Pekerjaanmu akan dimulai besok."

Hungary dan Italy menurut. Hungary berjalan cepat menuju dapur sementara Italy, ditemani oleh Austria, mengistirahatkan diri di ruang piano. Sebelum Hungary sempat mengantarkan minum ke ruang piano, Austria cepat-cepat menyusulnya ke dapur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya perihal Italy.

"Hungary," panggil Austria saat sang pelayan masih sibuk menyeduh teh.

"Ada apa, Austria-san?" tanya Hungary dengan wajah heran. Tidak biasanya Austria menampakkan eskpresi panik, meski tetap samar.

"Italy itu ..." Austria menelan ludah. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Eh?" Hungary mengerjap. "Karena kemarin Austria-san menyiapkan pakaian laki-laki, kupikir―"

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke jenis kelaminnya, jadi aku asal menyiapkan pakaian," potong Austria. Ia bertopang dagu. "Suaranya terlalu lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki, tidak seperti Holy Roman Empire. Ditambah lagi, dia memakai gaun."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Biar aku yang buat tehnya," ujar Austria sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hungary dari cangkir teh tersebut. "Kau, Hungary, cari pakaian lamamu untuk diberikan kepada Italy."

Hungary mengangguk. "Kalau sudah ketemu, akan langsung kubawakan ke kamarnya."

"Ya."

Hungary buru-buru melangkah keluar dapur.

"Hungary." Suara Austria berhasil mencegat Hungary yang sudah di ambang pintu.

"Iya?"

"Peti pakaian lamaku, nanti biar aku yang pindahkan."

"Baik."

Hungary buru-buru keluar dari dapur. Disiapkannya pakaian perempuan untuk Italy pakai selama tinggal di rumah Austria.

Mereka tidak tahu saja pada akhirnya, pakaian yang mereka siapkan pertama rupanya sudah sesuai.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hetalia: Italy's Fashion. /gimana

Salah perkiraan _gender_ -nya Italy itu _somehow_ masih jadi sesuatu yang menarik buatku x"D gak paham aku sendiri apakah Italy tidak pernah menegaskan bahwa dirinya itu cowok atau gimana (...)

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
